Understanding
by imthekeptainnow
Summary: Gaara wants to be alone but a small lilac eyed boy follows him. Yoai. GaaNej. Child fic.


Gaara sat against a large tree in the middle of the forest in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The Kazekage had come to have a meeting with the Hokage, bringing his 12 year old daughter, Temari, his nine year old son, Kankuro, and Gaara, his six year old, only because there was no one to take care of them while he was gone. The three siblings had been let loose in the park and, while they weren't looking, Gaara had slipped away.

Now here he was. He knew him sneaking off would effect his siblings more than him but he didn't care – he needed to be alone.

Gaara closed his eyes as he sensed someone else chakra. Chakra unknown to him. He sensed the child, judging by the size of the power, across from him. He heard a twig snap and his eyes opened and met a light violet colored eyes.

"Who are you?" Gaara asked quietly.

"Neji. Neji Hyuuga." The young child answered, taking a step towards the boy, "Who are you?"

"Gaara." The red headed boy spoke after a pause, "Why are you following me?"

"I saw you at the park." Neji told him, pointing towards the child's playground, "You looked sad. I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine." Gaara answered stiffly, pushing himself in to a standing position.

"But you don't -" Neji started.

"Why do you care!?" Gaara yelled, interrupting the small boy, causing the birds to leave the trees in the panic. Neji took a small step back instinctively and glanced down at his feet.

"Well?" Gaara shouted, taking a step towards the younger boy. Neji felt his cheeks heat up.

_'If he ever learnt the reason ...' _

He heard wind zip passed his ear and felt a hand grab his chin, forcing his face upward. Neji's shocked lilac eyes met Gaara's hard pale blue ones.

"Answer me." The six year old hissed in a harsh tone.

"I-I ..." Neji stammered before closing his eyes and allowing it to blurt out, "I care because someone as cute as you shouldn't be sad."

There was silence after his confession. Neji kept his eyes closed and waited, almost scared. He felt the hand slowly drop from his chin and heard the gravel move in front of him.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw Gaara, with his head down and hugged his arms in a protective way. Hesitantly, Neji took a step towards the boy.

"C-cute ... too cute to be sad ..." Gaara muttered, before lifting his head up and Neji was shocked to see tears traveling down his cheeks. "Then why does everyone hate me? Why ... Why are they scared of me?"

Neji watched, his heart aching at the sight of this beautiful child breaking down in tears.

"You're lying! You ... you have to be ..." Gaara trailed off, hugging himself. Without thinking, Neji took the crying child into his arms and cradled the boy against him.

"I'm not lying ... you are cute ..." Neji whispered in the boys ear, " ... I don't know why they hate you or are scared if you – maybe they're bats."

Gaara choked out a laugh and clung to the older boy.

"It's the sand ... they're scared of the sand ..." he whispered.

"The sand ... what sand?" Neji asked gently.

The light seemed to disappear around him and, when he looked up, he could only see sand. His eyes widened in shock and he hugged Gaara tighter.

"G-Gaara ...? D-did you do this?" Neji continued.

"The sand ..." Gaara whispered, "The sand protects me ... and now you ..."

"Protects us from what?"

Gaara sat up slightly, placing his hands on either side of the boy, his face within an inch of the Hyuuga boys. Neji's eyes darted between the boys lips and back to his child-like eyes, his cheeks heating up.

"Everything ..." Gaara whispered before pressing his lips gently and pulling back. Their eyes met for a moment before Neji put his hands on the back of the red head's head and pushed their lips together.

- - - - - - - -

14 year old Neji Hyuuga moaned as his 13 year old boyfriend pushed him onto his back and bit his bottom lip. The sand spread to fit the two boys comfortably.

Gaara growled low in his throat and his hands drifted under the boy's shirt. It came off quickly and they resumed, their tongues battling each other.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

The two boys froze, their eyes glued together.

"Yo Gaara! You in there?" spoke a voice that could only be Kankuro's "the Kazekage is looking for you!"

"... Neji?" the voice of Hinata Hyuuga broke through the sand shield, "Father is looking for you also."

Gaara sighed in aggravation and rolled off his boyfriend. Neji sat up, kissed his boyfriends lip gently and held his top to him. The two smiled at each other and left the sand shield holding hands.

"We're sorry for interrupting you." Temari apologized, "I just don't want anyone to get hurt."

Gaara's face remained neutral, still angry at being disturbed, while Neji smiled slightly and nodded in understanding.

"I know you don't." he assured the older girl. He turned and kissed Gaara's cheek before letting go of his hand and approaching his cousin.

"Same place tomorrow?" Gaara questioned, his eyes staring longingly at his love.

Neji smiled and nodded. "Yeah ... you can count on it."


End file.
